


3, 6 9 (Down Your Throat, the Sequel)

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alex and John are super in love, Choking, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but it's not graphic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, with his cock down Alex's throat, had sort of told Alex that he wanted to be face fucked, too. Alex tries but John's just not into it like he thought. 69 and feelings ensue.</p><p>OR</p><p>The sequel to Down Your Throat, in which Alex deep throats John, John tries to do it to Alex, it doesn't work, so Alex suggests a 69. Literally I only write porn. I don't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3, 6 9 (Down Your Throat, the Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Finally, the sequel to "Down Your Throat" is here! I'm not too sure about it, though. (Honestly I kind of hate the way it came out, but I somehow couldn't make it any better?) I've been super busy with college and work, so I feel like it's impacting my writing for the worst. Anyways, though this can stand alone, I would suggest reading "Down Your Throat" first if you haven't, just because it will make everything in this fic clearer.
> 
> Like I've said, I can only seemingly write porn at this moment in time, and I am currently working on a fic that will probably get published on or around Valentine's Day, with Alex taking care of John this time. (ie, John bottoms. Woo!) It has literally nothing to do with Valentine's Day because I hate the holiday and think it's incredibly stupid, but still. Don't mind me. I'm bitter.
> 
> Other than that, if you want to make any requests, PLEASE PLEASE DO! I don't know what you'd like to see, but I am more than happy to write it! Lams, Mullette, Jeffmads, hell, even Maria and Eliza. Whatever you want!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. They make me smile even when I have two fifteen page papers due at the same time. Till next time!

“Are you sure you want to do this? Because you don’t have to. I really don’t mind,” Alex told his boyfriend, concern evident in his voice.

“Baby girl, _relax_. I want to try this, for you, ok? I _am_ a little nervous, but it’s only because I haven’t done it before, and because I want to make it really good for you, like you did for me.”

A few weeks back, Alex, ever the cock slut, deep throated John for the first time, and both men loved it. John, with his cock down his boyfriend’s throat, rambled on about Alex wanting to do that to him, to face fuck him, without really giving it much thought. And though John truly didn’t _mind_ doing this for Alex, it wouldn’t exactly have been John’s first choice. But Alex had asked so sweetly if he meant it, and John had really wanted to give Alex the pleasure he had felt from it, that he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , have said no.

“Ok...if you’re sure,” Alex said, drawing out the word, obviously waiting for John to change his mind.

“I’m _sure_ , Alex.” And just to make a point, John swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, and let his mouth hang open.

Alex, closing the gap, walked up to John and pushed his cock in, but only the head. John closed his mouth around him and sucked, lightly, pressing his tongue into the slit.

“Oh, what a pretty picture you make, John, on your knees for me.” Alex threaded his hand into John’s hair for more leverage, and pushed his cock into John’s mouth a little more. John hummed in agreement, swirling his tongue.

Alex gave an experimental thrust of his hips, pushing his cock in further, but not too far, obviously still hesitant, but John just breathed through his nose and took it, wanting to pleasure his boyfriend.

With Alex’s hand gripping tighter in John’s hair, he pulled back and thrust in again, this time almost all the way, and stayed there, letting the tight, wet heat surround his cock. And, _god_ , no wonder John came so quickly last time. Alex had never felt anything this good. It was downright sinful. It was so wet, and so tight, and he could feel John’s throat fluttering around him, and knowing how it felt now, he couldn’t wait to do it to John again.

He pulled back, now all the way out to let John breathe, but when he looked down at his boyfriend to push back in again, John had turned his head to the side.

“John?”

He was breathing hard, and he wouldn’t look at Alex. Instead, he put his hand up, the universal sign for _wait, stop_.

“John.. John, are you ok?” Alex asked. He bent down and released his hand from John’s hair, moving the rest away from his face. After a few moments, John finally looked at him.

“I’m fine,” he said, still breathing hard. Alex noticed he had tears in his eyes.

“Did I, hurt you..?” Alex asked him, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“No,” John answered after a beat. “I just, I don’t think I can do this. I’m so sorry, Alex. I just, couldn’t breathe, and it hurt, and then my eyes started tearing up. I’m really sorry. I wanted to do this for you so badly..” John trailed off, upset that he couldn’t give Alex what he had wanted.

“No! Babe, don’t apologize,” Alex almost laughed, fully relieved that he didn’t hurt his beloved John. “You’re just not into it, and that’s fine. We could do something else,” he offered. “I have an idea, if you’re still up for doing something.”

“Yeah,” John smiled, sitting back. “Yeah, I’m still definitely up for something. And what is this something?”

“Well, I was thinking, since you do like sucking cock, at your own pace, and since I’m such a, what do you call me? _Cock slut_ ,” Alex said, smirking, John smiling in return, “I was thinking we could 69. That way, with you on top of me, you can suck me off however you want, and then,” Alex answered, leaning to whisper in John’s ear, “you can stuff your cock down my throat.”

Leaning back to gauge John’s reaction, Alex was pleasantly rewarded. John pulled him in for a kiss, all tongue, dirty and deep.

“You’ve got a top notch brain, baby girl,” John said after he pulled away. And then, with a devilish smirk on his face, he ordered Alex to get on the bed.

When Alex was settled, John walked over and crawled on top, lining them up. Always the eager one, Alex wasted no time in taking John’s cock in his mouth. 

“Mmm, that’s right, Alexander. Take all of it.” Alex hummed in response. Alex got off on a lot of things, and John giving him orders was one of them.

Propping himself up on his forearms, John leant down over Alex and took his cock in hand, giving it a few strokes, before taking the head into his mouth. Alex moaned around John’s cock then, clearly turned on by both giving _and_ receiving. After a few moments, John pulled off of Alex and stroked him in long, full strokes, that had Alex scrambling for purchase on the bed, trying to fuck up into John’s hand.

“You like this so much, Alexander, don’t you? Cock in your mouth, with someone jacking you off, too,” John said, in full awe of his boyfriend, who was always so willing to please. Alex hummed again, the vibrations going straight through John. He wouldn’t last that much longer. Not with Alex opened up for him, laid out beneath him, getting off on having John’s cock in his mouth, in his throat.

“You’re amazing, Alex,” John told him, leaning down to swirl his tongue around the head. And though John meant every word of it, he also knew that Alex got off on praise, (yet another bullet on Alex’s long list of turn ons) and with John so close, he wanted them to come at the same time.

“I love you. You’re always so good to me,” he said, in between licks up and down Alex’s cock. “Make me feel so good.” John punctuated this with a minute thrust of his hips, down towards Alex’s face. Alex moaned at this, and, oh, god, John was going to come.

“I hope, oh, shit, Alex. I hope, that I make you feel, that way too,” he managed to get out, trying his best to hold off on his impending orgasm. Try to give himself enough time to have Alex come with him, and, by the looks of it, with Alex now fucking up into John’s fist, and moaning on every thrust, he was about to come, too.

“Ah! Alex, I love you. Fuck. I’m gonna come. _Fuck_. Come with me, Alexander. _Please_.” 

John, supporting himself on shaky legs, came down Alex’s throat, a few seconds before Alex came all over John’s fist. Giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, John finally swung his leg off of Alex, so he could lay next to him instead of on top of him.

When John had gotten comfortable, he looked at Alex, to discover that he was looking back at him, smiling. John ran his fingers across his boyfriend’s cheekbone, and then leant in for a kiss, savoring the feeling of afterglow. 

“I love you too,” Alex said, voice raspy, when John pulled back. “And you do make me feel great, always. Even when it’s not this,” he gestured, waving a hand over their bodies.

John smiled and pulled Alex into his arms, and though his boyfriend fell asleep in minutes, John was content to just lay there, in the palpable warmth of the bedroom.


End file.
